There's Not a Star in Heaven
by shadowangel26
Summary: Troy and Ryan SLASH! Post HSM, how will Troy and Ryan's lives change when they go out on their first date? What will people say? Warning! SLASH! Basically, don't like, don't read! Please review!
1. The First Date

There's Not a Star in Heaven 

Standard Disclaimers Apply!

**Pairs: **TroyRyan, and that's all I can think of right now—I'll keep you posted on any future pairs!

**Chapter One**

(Troy)

"Troy!" a familiar male voice rang out through the halls of my school, causing me to jolt my head upwards as I stared into the nothingness of my locker. Ryan Evans approached me as I recovered from my slightly minor case of whiplash.

"Hey Ryan," I said, running my hand through my hair. "What's up?"

"Well, I have this open mic night at the café tonight, some benefit for some organization…" Ryan continued to droll on about his plans, while I continued to nod off. It wasn't that I was trying to be rude, but between basketball practice, school, and the drama productions, sleep had gotten a one-way ticket to the backburner. "Troy? Troy! TROY!" Ryan's voice caused me to come back to life, whiplash and all.

"Huh? Wha—What?" I asked, groggily.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ryan shrugged. "Sorry Troy, I forgot you have a full schedule now as it is…I understand…"

"Hang on Ryan," I said, putting my arm on his shoulder, feeling the softness of the clothes he was wearing. "I'm sorry man, it's just that, well between everything I've got going on this year, it's just so hard for me to keep up. Ya know?"

"Yea, totally, I agree." Ryan nodded. There was a few seconds of silence that seemed like an eternity, then the bell rang. Ryan nodded again, and began to walk to his class.

"Wait! Ryan!" I called after him. He turned around and looked at me. "About that open mic night thing…I'll be there." Ryan gave me a huge smile, he always had a cute smile…

…Heading towards my next class, I was lucky it was gym, since my dad was the gym coach as well as my basketball coach, he would forgive me for being two minutes late. As I approached the boys' locker room, I noticed a piece of paper hanging off it. My insides froze. A game that was originally scheduled for tomorrow was now rescheduled for tonight. I would surely be late to it if I went to Ryan's event, but at the same time, I told Ryan I would be there. _Ryan will understand,_ I told myself._ I mean, it's not like I could've seen this coming. And I'm sure he'll have plenty more open mic nights._ Giving myself a most likely sense of false confidence, I went through my next couple classes, until lunch came around. Ryan sat at a table with Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and me. I slowly sat down…

"Uh, Ryan?" I asked timidly. It was so weird, addressing Ryan as if I was scared of him, he wouldn't harm a fly, unless it had beaten him in the run for an Oscar award or something…

"Yea?" Ryan said through a mouthful of salad…Cute.

"I know I said I could come to your open mic night tonight, but I just found out that my game for tomorrow has been rescheduled for tonight. And I can't be late for my game, so…I'm really sorry, Ryan…" I didn't know what else to say.

"It's fine Troy," Ryan answered.

"Really?" I gave a faint smile.

"Totally," Ryan continued. "I know that basketball's important to you, and I'll have plenty more opportunities like tonight, you just have to promise me that you'll come to my next performance so we can hang out later." He gave another smile, which penetrated me, and left the table, Sharpay always keeping two steps in front of him.

"Dude, I think Ryan's crushing on you." Chad said, bluntly.

"What? No way man, he just wants to be friends is all." I said calmly.

"Dude, why would he invite you to a performance, and then ask you to hang out afterwards? It's like, a date or something…I'm telling you man, it's creepy." Chad's eyes got slightly larger. I shook my head, but before I could answer, Kelsi spoke up.

"You got a postcard from Gabriella." She said, handing it to me. Gabriella had gone on a vacation with her mom, some mother-daughter bonding experience or something. Over the years, she and I had been growing farther apart. She would always have the Scholastic Decathlon, and I would always have basketball stuff. The really weird thing was that people thought we were going out. Gabriella and I were never a couple, just really good friends. I was there for her, and she was there for me. And that was that.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"Troy! Look like you're not half dead!" My dad yelled at me from the sidelines. But I couldn't help it, I felt so tired, and I was still feeling a little bit guilty about missing Ryan's performance. I wasn't sure why, though. I mean, Ryan and I had started to hang out more as the years were going by, and I thought he was a great guy, so why did I fell so badly?

I couldn't let it affect me, not here, not now. I decided to pick up my pace, and I eventually scored the winning basket. As I celebrated with my team in the locker room, I got dressed and went out, preparing to go out to my car, and maybe find something to do tonight.

"Troy!" came a voice. Turning around, my heart sunk. Ryan came running towards me. I had missed his show, and he had come to see my game, without me begging him to. "Great game! Congrats on the winning basket, it looked amazing!" The more he flattered me, the worse I felt that I couldn't say, "Great job at the performance tonight Ryan! You really knocked 'em dead!"

"It wasn't that great, Ryan, I mean, yea it was the winning basket, but---"

"Are you joking?" Ryan gave a slight laugh. "You made it look so easy! You totally had the flow of your motions, it was almost like watching the perfect ballet!" I smiled, and laughed quietly, Ryan knew exactly what to say. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that…" Ryan began to walk away, but I felt a burning desire to be with him tonight.

"Hey Ryan," I said. "What are you doing tonight? I mean, do you have any plans?"

"Well, I was gonna go with Sharpay to the movies so she could she some chick flick…No, I'm free." He said after a while. I dug my hands into my jeans pockets.

"Well, do you wanna go somewhere with me tonight? I mean, like a---you know…like a---˝

"Like a date?" Ryan asked, sounding much like Chad at the lunch table earlier that day. I was nervous in replying, and when I get nervous, I stutter.

"Well—I don't know if it would be a --- that is, if you wanna call it that, I guess it's sorta like a---well…"

"I'd love to." Ryan smiled. Damn, I loved to see him smile. He came over to the passenger side of my car, where I was standing. I smiled, and opened the door for him, he thanked me, melted me with another smile, and got in. I crossed over to the driver's side of my car. Before getting in, I took a deep breath.

_Okay Troy, _I breathed._ It's just hanging out with a friend. If it's a date, then it's a date. Just a tiny date…you can do this…just relax…_

I began to think to myself: if it was only "hanging out with a good friend", why the hell was I getting so nervous, did I feel like I needed to impress Ryan? Thoughts swirled in my head as I entered the car. Putting on my seatbelt and turning the car on, I briefly adjusted my mirrors before turning to face Ryan.

"So," I began. "Where do you wanna go?"

Ryan's baby blue eyes lit up.

"Let's go see that chic flick that Sharpay is seeing." He grinned. "Only, let's sit somewhere where she can't see us. We can enjoy the movie more if it's just the two of us. That way, Sharpay won't use me as the Kleenex holder, and she won't use you as the shoulder to cry on. We can just enjoy the movie four rows behind her."

I smiled. This was shaping up to be an okay day after all.

X-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-xX-x

So, what did y'all think? I enjoyed it, and I hope you did! Chapter 2 to come soon! Please REVIEW, and come back to Troy and Ryan in chapter 2! Also, more of the characters from the movie will be added into future chapters, I just wanted to focus on our two lovebirds for this chapter, kinda to set up the ambience, ya know?

See ya in Chapter 2!

ShadowAngel26


	2. KISSING!

Ok, here's chapter 2! Yea! Lots of people have asked me, "Why so soon?" and I hafta say, it was a shock, but a pleasure, to receive **7** reviews starting from the night I posted the story, to the next day. I really need reviews in order to keep this story going, so please REVIEW if you haven't already! Ok, here's a quick thank you to my reviewers for chapter 1!

DarkPhoenix1987

KelsiLovesLucas

Mondler4EvEr

Spice of Life

OCP

Dark Angel Kira

SaraBear18 

Thanks Guys! Glad you enjoyed it!

Now, Enjoy Chapter 2!

Chapter Two 

(Ryan)

My house seemed to be very quiet the night I returned home from the movies with Troy, and my house was never quiet…

"Aaaaaaaaah!" What did I tell you. "Sharpay, no!" That would be me screaming. Sharpay had seen me sneak out of the theatre with Troy, and was quite upset that I had blown her off for what she thought was a "boys night out". She was now standing next to my Troy Bolton poster, yes, I have a Troy Bolton poster, a lighter in her hand and a crazed look in her eyes. I snagged the poster from the school hallway before a major game about two weeks back, and have been coveting it ever since. "Sharpay, dear sister of mine, please! You must have mercy! I didn't mean to make you angry!"

"Then why, Ryan, did I catch you with Troy! Were you two _spying_ on me? Were you watching my every move? I---well, I can't blame you, I am irresistible." She said, smiling and looking at her stunning reflection in the mirror.

"Look, I didn't mean to blow you off…" I took advantage of the moment while Sharpay was still slightly sedated by her own self-imposed glory. "We weren't spying on you, and I wasn't having a 'boys night out' with anybody. Troy just asked me out…"

"Oooh!" Sharpay squealed and began to poke my arm. "Troy asked you out? How'd it go, huh? Did he give you a demonstration on mouth-to-mouth?" she grinned slyly. I shook my head, my sister was crazy, but not totally off. I really wanted to kiss Troy in the theatre, but I couldn't gather enough courage to do so until the closing credits for the movie came on, and we noticed a rather pissed Sharpay glaring at us from afar. "Well, I guess I can forgive you this once," Sharpay began again. "But next time, just tell me your cute boyfriend wanted to make musical maneuvers in the back of the theatre with you." She smiled, and her tone was sympathetic, but Sharpay sympathetic, it wasn't like normal sympathy.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I protested.

"Then why'd he ask you out?" Sharpay inquired.

"I don't know, I guess he just wanted to hang out with me. Is it so hard to believe that I have guy friends now?" I asked, annoyed.

"If he just wanted to hang out, why'd he invite you to the movies so late at night?" Sharpay was wondering about all the details. I only shrugged. "Why'd you go to a chic flick? Why'd you sit not three, but four—_four_ rows behind me?" That was my idea, but I didn't tell Sharpay that… "And why did you guys book it out of the theatre when I saw you two trying to suck face during the credits!" Sharpay was in interrogation mode now, the only way to stop her was to give her answers.

"Okay," I decided to level with her. She was, after all, my sister. She'd find out anyway, even if I didn't tell her. "I really like Troy, but I'm scared to find out his feelings, I mean, you know…if he's…like me…"

"Ryan," Sharpay's voice was soft and soothing. "No one can be like you. Only you can be like you. There's not another you in the world. That's what makes you _you_. And if I'm not mistaken, I think that's why Troy asked you out tonight. I think it's very obvious, he likes you."

I turned red, but I took control of my feelings.

"I'm not getting my hopes up." I said softly.

"You don't have to," Sharpay soothed, seeming so friendly… "I'm sure Troy will do that for you."…Friendliness gone.

"Yea well…"

"Just promise me that you won't give up this chance if Troy likes you, and I'll spare your f-ugly poster's life."

"Deal." I said quickly. Sharpay nodded and began to walk out of my room. "Oh, and by the way," she turned to face me. "If I ever find you two snogging in the back of a theatre, and I know you blew me off again for him and lied about it, your poster will cease to exist." She left me with my poster, I sighed and plopped on to my bed.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

"Hey!" I stopped by Troy's locker in school the next day.

"Hi Ryan," he said smiling. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing," I casually tried to beat around the bush. "Just wanted to say thanks for last night, I had a great time."

"Yea, me too." Troy said.

"So…you wanna do it again sometime?" I asked, hopeful.

"Uh—sure," Troy said. "Um, how 'bout this Friday?"

"Yea!" I was quick to answer, which made Troy jump a bit. "I mean, sure! Um….how about a nice walk in the park? Unless you wanna do something else?"

"Walk in the park sounds great." Troy nodded. "I'll pick you up at your place at six?"

"Sure!" I said. "I'll be ready."

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

"I'm not ready!" I whined, fussing over my outfit. Troy was due any moment, and I was freaking out.

"Oh, stop yourself!" Sharpay said, helping me fix my clothes. "Troy won't pay that much attention to your clothes…only about 85 percent."

"What happens to the other 15 percent!" I was so nervous.

The knock at the door that followed didn't really calm my nerves any. Sharpay rushed to get it. "Sharpay! Try to stall him as long as you can!"

Sharpay opened the door, Troy stepped in.

"Hi Troy," Sharpay sweet-talked him. "You wanna some naked baby photos of Ryan?"

"Ok, let's go!" I ran down the stairs, grabbed Troy's arm, and pulled him out to his car. "Drive life your eyes depended on it! Which, unless you floor it, might actually be the case!" Troy stared at me.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

"Sorry about before," I said as I walked with Troy in the park. "Sharpay can have some really weird ways to stall—I mean, entertain some people." Troy laughed.

"Well, I've never seen anyone run so fast," He said looking at me. "You should try out for basketball." I laughed, and stared deeply into his eyes. They drew me in, and I absorbed every bit of the, every bit of Troy, and before I knew it, our lips were pressed together. My eyes bulged, I expected Troy to have the same expression, but I was wrong. His eyes were closed, and he was drawing me in further into his soul, where I felt safe. We stayed like this for minutes, hours, days maybe…and I loved it…

…far in the distance, I saw Sharpay duck behind a bush, and smiled to myself.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X

Well, was it good? Hope so…Please review! Hope to see y'all in Chapter 3! Woot!

ShadowAngel26


	3. Group Hug

Chapter 3 is here! Woot! Thanks to all my reviewers, old and new, don't forget to review for this chapter! This story cannot continue without reviews! Ok, enough of me chatting, Chapter 3 awaits!

**Chapter Three **

(Sharpay)

I knew it was wrong and intrusive of me to follow Ryan and Troy on their date, but c'mon; when has it ever stopped me before?

What I thought would be a cool, spy-like experience filled with climbing trees, and jumping off buildings (while looking stylish, of course,) turned out to be filled with walking in high heels which hurt, and ducking behind bushes, which hurt even more. I was surprised when Troy even asked my brother out on a _second_ date, but what I saw them do on their date was even more surprising.

They kissed. And not just a regular peck on the lips, we're talking about a full on lip lock, the perfect definition of the book entitled _Full Frontal Snogging_. On one hand, I was upset that Ryan got to kiss Troy before I did, but on the other hand, I was happy that Ryan was happy, happier than I had ever seen him be. And on the other hand, wait—there is no other hand…

…Anyway, after the two shared in their public display of affection, I decided to head home, and give them their privacy. It wasn't long after when Ryan came sauntering into the house, humming to himself.

"Well, you're humming to yourself and smiling," I said, approaching Ryan in the kitchen. "Was it because I was right, that Troy likes you, or was it that you two totally kissed passionately like two cats in heat." Ryan looked at me, as if he were to say something, but he stopped himself, and smiled.

"It was both," he said giggling. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you were totally right, Sharpay. I think Troy really does like me, and I couldn't be happier that were shared our first kiss, so I guess your love predictions were right for once." Ryan shrugged and headed out of the kitchen. I smiled and nodded to myself, I knew it! He was happy! What was that other thing he said though…?

"Hey, wait a minute!" I called after Ryan. "My love predictions are always right!"

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

"There aren't any bushes in school, Sharpay," Troy saw me ducking behind a garbage can near his locker. "In other words, I can see you." He turned to face me. I rose to meet his gaze, straightening out my skirt and brushing it off as if nothing had happened.

"Hello Troy," I said calmly. "I wasn't spying on you, I was just making sure your---vision is good! And it is so…yea…"

"Sharpay, can I help you with something?" Troy finally asked.

"So, you're a guy who like answers, I like that about you," I said. "I think Ryan likes that about you, too." Troy rolled his eyes, like he knew I was going to say this to him, but I continued, I wasn't finished yet. "Let me put this simply, Troy. Ryan really likes you. I mean to say, he's head over friggin' heels for you. I, of course, am happy that he's happy."

"So, then what's the problem?" Troy asked.

"Well, personally, I can't believe this is real," I said. "So let me get to the point. I'm so happy that you chose to kiss my brother, I really am. But if you ever make him unhappy, I will personally make every day of your life a living hell." Troy blinked, as if he was calling my bluff. "You think I'm joking?" I laughed. "Troy, when I say that I'm gonna do something, I always follow through."

"It's not that, it's just that I can't believe you think I would actually hurt Ryan," Troy smiled at me. "Sharpay, I love him. I wanna be with him everyday of my life. I would never ever intentionally hurt him, and if I ever did, I would make it right again even until my last breath." I seemed to be softened by Troy's words. He turned to walk away, and I then realized that I might have been a little too harsh in my judgment.

"Troy," I said as Troy turned around. I sighed and smiled. "I know you and Ryan will be very happy together." Troy nodded and smiled before heading off to class. I walked to my locker and opened it, sighing and feeling relieved that all the tension was off my mind.

"Was that really you? Being---_nice_?" Kelsi came out from behind a trashcan.

"Kelsi!"

"Before you lecture me about not eavesdropping, I saw you behind the can near Troy's locker." I let the matter go, and continued to get my materials for my next class. "Don't act like you're ignoring me," Kelsi continued. "I know what's going on."

"Oh, well maybe you can enlighten me." I said.

"I know about Troy and Ryan," I froze and faced Kelsi. "Everyone does. And I came to tell you that Ryan and Troy are walking into a ring of jocks ready to tear them apart right outside the gym."

"Forget what I ever said about eavesdropping, keep doing it. You're doing a great job." I ran as fast as I could in heels to the gym, _Ryan, I hope you remember all these times that I come to save your ass!_

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

I shoved my way through the circle of jocks, each one taunting and spitting out insults at my little blond brother in the middle. Before I could say anything though, another voice rang through the air, causing everyone to quiet down.

"Hey!" Troy ran to Ryan's side. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh, if it isn't the little pansy's new boyfriend!" one jock taunted, grabbing Ryan's arm and pulling him away from Troy.

"Let's see how you two look after some personal swirlies!" another one grabbed Troy by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey!" I shouted, once again silencing the mob, and making my way towards the center. "Hands off the brother and his sexy boyfriend."

"And who's gonna make us, you?" taunted the jock, laughing in my face.

"Ya know, I've been in a lot of shows, and stepped on a lot of people in order to get there," I glared at the jock, who seemed to shrink away from me. "But that's all nothing compared to where and how much I'll step all over you and your friends if you don't leave Troy and Ryan alone."

"Yea, what she said." A voice cam from the circle, and Troy's friend Chad emerged with Taylor, and Kelsi. Most of Troy's basketball buddies also came to our aid. Chad looked at the circle before him. "Look," he said. "I don't necessarily agree with Troy and Ryan's decision, but all I know is that Troy is my best friend. And I wouldn't be able to call myself his best friend if I brought him down, when I should have been lifting him up. Okay, so he likes guys. So what? Don't you like to tap-dance?" he addressed the jock holding Ryan. "And don't you play the oboe?" The other jock began to blush, as other people started to giggle. "The point is, we all like different things, that doesn't mean we should be laughed at." Some murmurs of agreement wafted through the group, which began to slowly disband. The two jocks let go of Ryan and Troy.

"Thanks Chad," Troy and Chad shared a quick handshake.

"Yea, no problem man," Chad smiled. "Just promise me you two won't have sex during lunch."

"I don't know if Troy and I can last that long," Ryan giggled and everyone laughed, including Chad.

"Yea well, I kinda knew that you two would have something for each other," Chad smiled. "Guess I just was afraid that you would change, Troy."

"I wouldn't change for the world," Troy said comfortingly. "For Ryan maybe," he added quickly. "But I don't think he wants me to change…"

"Not one thing." Ryan and Troy hugged. And although I knew this was their moment, I had to ruin it.

"Group hug!" I said, and we all shared in our first hug that included everybody. "Okay," I breathed as everybody let go. "I promised I wouldn't cry, but this is just so sweet! My Ryan, all grown up, and scoring himself a boyfriend! Oh!" I clapped my hands together. "There's so much to plan for!"

"For what, exactly?" Taylor asked.

"For the wedding you silly-head!" I fluttered my eyelashes. "There's the priest, the organist, the caterer, the florist, and the other people who I can't think of right now!"

"Whoa there, sis," Ryan said. "One step at a time!"

"What? I'm not getting to far ahead of myself am I?"

"Well, it might be that we're just still behind you." Troy said.

"Then take bigger steps!" I ordered, smiling. "I won't stop until my brother is walking down the aisle!" I smiled brightly. "I can't wait!"

"Well you might hafta wait at least five or six years." Ryan said.

"Why so long?" Troy asked, kissing Ryan's ear.

"Can we please not talk about wedding plans now!" Chad smiled. "Can't we just let love take it's natural pace?"

"Amen to that!" Ryan acknowledged. We all laughed and headed off to lunch.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

The rest of the day went by way to slowly, and I anxiously awaited Ryan at his locker, prepared to talk about the whole day again on our drive home. But after fifteen minutes, I began to worry a little bit.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi ran up to me, a piece of paper in her hands. "Ryan told me to give you this!'

"What is it?" I asked, unfolding the paper to reveal Ryan's handwriting.

"Well, to sum up what he wrote in four paragraphs, he got a ride home with Troy." Kelsi responded.

"Oh," I began. "I guess I'll just see him at home then…" I began to walk towards my car.

"Hey," Kelsi grabbed my arm and turned me around. "It's not like he's abandoning you, it's just that he and Troy are finally starting to get accepted by their friends. Don't take it too personally…"

"No," I smiled, almost forcing. "No, I'm happy that Ryan likes Troy. I don't have a problem with it. I just like to talk to him is all…" Kelsi nodded and left.

Why was I so upset that Ryan had left with Troy? After all, they were officially dating now, so why was it that I couldn't help but be a little upset now…

…no, I had to let Ryan and Troy have their space. I forced another smile and walked to my car. I got in, and sighed heavily. I reminded myself that I had to be there for Ryan, he needed this now more than ever. I had to remain calm, and above all, make sure that Ryan knew that his sister was there for him, no matter what.

"Yea…that's it…" I whispered to no one in particular. I started the car and drove home.

I arrived and went inside my house.

"Ryan!" I called out. No answer…. I continued to call his name, until I came into the kitchen.. a small not was on the counter. Picking it up, it read:

_Hey Sis!_

_Troy and I went out for the evening, don't wait up for us!_

_Love,_

_Ryan._

Next to Ryan's note, I found another, this one from my parents. It read:

Hey kids! 

Your father and I were called away on business today, we will be gone all week most likely, sorry this is so short notice! When we get back, we'll all go out for ice cream!

_Love_

_Mom and Dad_

"Ice cream…" I said, quite randomly. The silence in the house only made me more aware that no one was here, I was all alone… "That's just what I need…"

I grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream, a good romance movie. I needed to relax.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Well, how'd you guys like it? See? Chad and Sharpay aren't that bad! Please review, remember the above stated: this story can't survive on hits alone! See ya in Chapter 4!

ShadowAngel26


	4. Sushi and Pizza

Chapter 4 is finally here! Yea! I'm glad y'all liked the 3rd chapter, and although we will not be focusing on Sharpay and her conflict in this chapter, it will come up again in future chapters! This chapter is mainly about Troy and Ryan's date, a little sweet moment between our two little love blossoms! Enjoy and submit a REVIEW! If you ever want to see a chapter 5, do it or else! Thanks to all who reviewed for chapter 3!

**Chapter Four**

(Ryan)

Troy and I started our date the usual way, with deciding where we wanted to eat.

"Oh! There's this great sushi place downtown! We should go there!" I said, clapping my hands together. Troy smiled.

"Whatever you want," Troy replied. "But I should tell you, I'm kinda new to the sushi scene."

"What? You meant to tell me you've never tried sushi?" I was in complete disbelief. It was now no longer a date, it was now my mission to introduce Troy to the wonderful world of sushi.

We arrived at the restaurant and got a table. We ordered sodas, and I got a big plate of assorted sushi's, explaining what each one was.

"What's that stuff?" Troy asked, pointing at a green lump in the middle of the plate.

"It's called Wasabi," I replied. "It's a spice that you put on your sushi. Watch." I put a little wasabi on my sushi and ate it, watching Troy's eyes glimmer in interest. "Try it!" I urged. I took a napkin and wiped my mouth, turning around just in time to see Troy take a huge chunk of wasabi and put in on sushi, before eating it. "Troy! You're not supposed to use _that _much! It's really---˝ Troy's eyes bulged, his face turned red. "---Spicy." Troy chugged his soda while I laughed and gave him some of my drink.

"Thanks," He smiled at me. "How 'bout we go for something simple. Pizza okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect." I smiled, as I walked out to Troy's car, Troy still shaking his head in shock from his rather bizarre experience with wasabi.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X

"Gotta go!" Troy pulled up to the pizza place, and sprinted to the bathroom. I laughed to myself, and sat at a table. When Troy came back, I smiled.

"Ya know," I said. "If you hadn't chugged your whole soda and most of mine, you probably wouldn't have had to pee so much."

"Well, if you had warned me about the evils of wasabi, maybe I wouldn't have chugged so much."

"Are you implying that this is my fault?" I scoffed. "I'm surprised with you Troy Bolton! I've never, in all my life, been so---˝

My fake argument was ended when Troy's lips were pressed against mine. We looked at each other, and I took in Troy's beautiful eyes. Those deep, soulful eyes that dragged me into Troy's mind, and taking over my body.

"I love you Ryan." Troy smiled.

"I know," I giggled. "I love you, too. And I also _love_ pizza!" I took a big bite of my pizza. Troy grinned, and began to eat.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Getting back into Troy's car, Troy looked at me.

"I wanna take you somewhere." He said. "But it's a surprise."

"I'm an actor, I can act surprised." I said, Troy chuckled.

"No, I mean, I want you to close your eyes. I really wanna surprise you." I smiled and rolled my eyes, but closed my eyes anyway. It was easier said than done to keep them closed, though, because Troy kept going over bumps and my head kept lurching forward and back, but I was determined to keep them closed until we had arrived at our destination.

"Alright, we're here," Troy said. "Open your eyes."  
I opened my eyes and was taken back. Troy had driven to the top of a very large hill that overlooked the town. It was beautiful, and I was speechless as I gazed around. The stars in the not sky were glowing with a special radiance tonight, and I knew that they were for Troy and me. I smiled to myself, and I felt tears come to my eyes. Apparently, Troy saw them, too.

"What's up?" he asked, scooting closer to me, putting his hand in mine. "You're not supposed to be crying, silly…"

"No, it's not that," I giggled slightly. "I'm not sad, I'm just…so happy." Troy smiled, his eyes shone with the passion of a perfect dance, I loved him so much… "I'm just so happy that you're here…with me now…I…this is the happiest I've ever been Troy, and…"

"Shh…" Troy held me close to him. "You know that the only thing I wanna do is make you the happiest guy in the world."

"You're doing a great job so far..." I whispered, feeling the first tears slide down my face. Troy took his thumb, and traced the path of my tears down my face, and wiped them away.

"Hey," he said softly. "This is supposed to be the happy part of our date. Why are we wasting it by bringing up sadness? This moment is for you, Ryan. This life is for you to live. But this world is for _us_, and nothing's gonna change that."

I looked up at Troy. The tears were flowing freely now, but Troy only held me tighter. He pulled me close to his chest, and while we sat under the radiant stars, I heard Troy's voice ring through the air, as soft as a lullaby, but as clear as anything I could've ever thought of.

_We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…_

"Troy, I can't imagine ever wanting to stay in one place longer than right here with you. I feel like I could die happy, knowing that you would be beside me, always there to hold me, no matter what life throws our way."

_You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are…_

"I'll always be there to hold you, no matter how far apart we are, our hearts and souls are forever entwined and nothing will ever change that." Troy stroked my hair as we lay across the front seats of his car, gazing up at the stars. "No matter where life takes us, we'll always be right here, together, for the rest of eternity."

_Can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can't control…_

I looked a Troy, and it was in that very moment that I felt like I was him, and he was me. I could see and feel his hair being blown around by the gentle night breeze, I could feel his breath on my forehead, I could see his chest rise and fall with each lovely breath…

_Connected by your feelings, in our very souls…_

..I could feel his heart beat in time with mine…

…I wanted to stay here forever with Troy, school didn't matter anymore. No drama production was worth pulling away from this moment. Troy's body and mine's clung together like the strongest magnet, our souls laced together and refused to budge…

…Troy leaned in, his deep eyes and unique scent once again took hold of me, and I couldn't bring myself to deny them.

…And then Troy kissed me; only this time, it was different. It was different from our kiss at the pizza shop, it was longer for sure, but it meant something totally different. For the first time, I could feel Troy pouring his entire self into me, sacrificing anything and everything for the moment, living it through to the last…

..I closed my eyes and cried on the inside. I had been a thorn in Troy's side just last year, what did I do to deserve something like this? What action did I make that made me worthy of something so perfect? It must've been a miracle…

I knew that I couldn't fight it, and I didn't want to, so I did the same. I let all my life, all my emotion, flow into that kiss, and I was ready to die when Troy slowly pulled back.

"I guess we should get you home," He said, softly.

"The night is still young," I said, still clinging to him. "Our love has no curfew."

Troy smiled. "While I appreciate and agree with that statement, you have a sister to get home to. We can't totally forget that Sharpay did stick up for us in school today."

Shit, he was right. I had totally forgotten that Sharpay was still at home. I had seen the note mom and dad left before I left with Troy, but it hadn't occurred to me until just now that Sharpay was all alone. The thought bothered me all the way home.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

"G'night Ryan," Troy smiled and kissed my forehead as I got out of the car.

"I wish I didn't have to leave…" I said, morosely. Troy kissed me again.

"I know baby, but we can't forget that we have family still. Look, I'll call you when I get home. I love you."

"Yea…" I kissed Troy, hard, and watched him pull out of our driveway, and down the road until he was out of sight. "I love you, too…"

Walking into the house, I noticed the cutest sight just short of a cute little kitten sleeping. Sharpay lay sprawled out on the couch, the credits of her favorite romance movie droning on the TV. I noticed a tub of chocolate ice cream that had been full before I left with Troy on our date lay empty on the table near where Sharpay lay asleep. I laughed softly, _it looks like you had a fun night…_I thought. I decided that I would make up the night with Sharpay tomorrow, we'd have Troy over, and she could invite everybody else, and we'd all have a big party.

I draped a blanket over Sharpay, and plopped down on the smaller couch next to her.

"Ryan.." Sharpay was moaning in her sleep. I went over to her.

"I'm here Sharpay, I'm back. You have to get some rest, we're gonna have a party tomorrow. Everyone's coming just to see you."

"Well, of course they're coming to see me!" Sharpay yawned. "Would we need to have a party for any other reason?" Sharpay fell back into her deep sleep, and I returned to my bed for the evening. Then, from within my pocket, my cell phone flashed a green light, I had a text message

I'm home, I miss you. What are u doin' tomorrow?

I smiled to myself as I sent a message back to Troy.

Havin' a party my place, everyone's invited. I figure that by inviting everybody else, Sharpay can have fun and we can still sneak off for some alone time.

Troy's response came almost instantly.

Cool. I'll be there. Can't wait!

I put my phone on the table, and started to fall asleep…

…_Cool…_I thought to myself._ …I can't wait either, please God, make tomorrow morning go fast so I can see Troy again! It would mean more to me than anything! You can even void our contract on making me the best actor in the world. I don't care, as long as I have Troy…I'm soarin'…flyin'…There's not a star in heaven baby…_

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

So, what did you think this time? Still good? I hope so…

Okay, you know the drill, I still need reviews, so get to it! You've all been so wonderful with your reviews, and I'm truly grateful for them, but I still need them! So please do me this one favor and continue to review, otherwise, I hafta stop writing this so please keep goin along with me!

See y'all in chapter 5!

ShadowAngel26


	5. PARTAY!

Chapter Five has made its way onto your computer screen! Can you say "Hell yea!" Haha. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter; I had some difficulty writing it, as I was suffering from a bit of writer's block. But I persevered, and here it is! WOOT! Also, for those of you who read mangas, I put in a quote for Sharpay in here that is also in a great manga called _Fake_. Those of you who've read it will know what it is, but I thought I'd let everybody know, just in case. Please review after you read, do I really need to say why? Well, for all of you new readers/reviewers, this fic depends on reviews, so if you want it to continue, I need to have reviews! Thank you to all who have stuck with me and reviewed, I really appreciate it. Also, I got an interesting question in a review about whether or not I was going to have a sex scene in this fic. My answer was maybe. Does anyone know what policy about that is? I would love to have a scene like that, but I also want to be safe. Any answers, please e-mail me Thanks!

**Chapter Five**

(Troy)

I was finding it hard to believe that I was stressing about what I was wearing to Sharpay and Ryan's party. I had never really paid to much attention to what I wore anywhere; I just threw on some clothes. But today, things had to be different, and I wasn't sure why…

…I entered my kitchen and proceeded to get my car keys, looking in the reflective surface on my fridge to make sure my hair was in order. My mom entered and gave me a quizzical look.

"Are you going to a wedding, Troy?" she asked. "I don't think I've really seen you get so dressed up just to go out for a party."

"Yea, well, I just wanna make sure that I look ok…I mean, Sharpay and Ryan have a pretty big house, so…"

"Are you trying to impress someone? Maybe a little friend of yours?" Mom was trying to delve deeper, and I was determined not to lead her on to anything.

"No, mom, I just wanna look good is all." I said.

"Well, I'm sure that next time, you can go more casually dressed. I'm sure that Ryan wouldn't mind if you weren't in a dress shirt and jeans."

"Mom, jeans aren't formal…" I began, then I noticed the name she had mentioned. "Wait, why did you only say Ryan's name?" My mom looked at me, noticing her mistake.

"Well, I don't know," she tried to beat around the bush. "It's just that you used to go out with Chad or Gabriella every night. But recently, when I talk to you about any plans you have, it seems that you're always going somewhere with Ryan. I'm not insinuating anything," She said as she saw the look on my face and knew what was coming. "I'm just saying that I think it's nice that you and Ryan are spending so much time together. And I think it's cute how you two are always going off somewhere…I'm just saying!" My mom caught my other look, and exited, smiling to herself, I'm sure. But on one hand, she was right. I didn't hang out with many of my normal friends as much as I used to, and I was always going somewhere with Ryan these days, did my mom know that we were going out? The thought haunted me as I got into my car. I mean, I wasn't trying to keep this whole thing a secret as an act of rebellion or of fear, I just didn't know whether or not I wanted my parents to know was all.

I drove over to Ryan and Sharpay's house, and knocked on the door. A blond answered the door, but not the blond I expected.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay giggled. "Come on in!" she grabbed my hand and led me into the house. "Ryan's up in his room, I'll get him for you!" I tried to tell her that I would wait for him, but it didn't work. "Ryan!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs. "Your boyfriend's here!" I heard the rustling of feet upstairs and fifteen seconds later, Ryan appeared at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and a lighter blue t-shirt over it, finishing his look with a pair of long-cut jeans and bare feet. I now felt slightly embarrassed that I was a bit more dressed up than he was.

"Troy!" Ryan called softly, as he headed down the stairs.

"Well, I'm gonna return to the party," Sharpay said. "After all, without me, there is no party! Oh, and you two, mom and dad's room is strictly off limits, so no having intercourse in the big-boy bed! No matter how much you want to!"

"Sharpay!" Ryan protested. Sharpay giggled again, and left. I met Ryan at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look nice," I said, hugging him.

"Thanks, and you look…overdressed." he laughed. "I'm just kidding you, ya look fine…perfect." He said, laying a hand on my chest. He then began to do something very strange and unexpected. I was too confused to move as Ryan unbuttoned my shirt, slowly, to reveal the t-shirt I wore underneath. Ryan sighed painfully. "Can't you at least try to turn me on and wear nothing on underneath?" Ryan laughed, and I buttoned my shirt again, it was all a joke, and I was relieved. "C'mon," Ryan grabbed my hand. "Let's go to the party."

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

Everyone was gathered in the room with the huge flat screen TV, popcorn lay in bowls on the tables, with sodas and other such party foods. Everyone was in a circle on the floor, and Sharpay had put in the center of the circle a glass root-beer bottle.

"I'm assuming everyone here knows how to play spin the bottle." Sharpay looked around the table. Chad gazed at her.

"How do you know how to play? I mean, where did you learn? I didn't know that a drama person would even care for such jock-ish games…"

"Oh Chad," Sharpay giggled. "My closeted little comrade. Do you know what goes on during a cast party?" Chad knew enough to not ask any further questions. The bottle was placed in the center of the circle, and was spun by Sharpay.

It stopped on me. Everyone "Ooo" 'd and "Ah" 'd.

"Well Troy, get ready," Sharpay leaned in. "I'm gonna show you where Ryan learned to kiss so good from…"

Sharpay was a good kisser, but I knew where my heart truly lied; however Ryan was a bit jealous, he was frowning at Sharpay from his spot in the circle. When Sharpay pulled away, she chuckled softly. She looked over at Ryan, and saw that he was a tiny bit upset. "Oh don't get yer panties in a twist!" Ryan's face reddened as Sharpay said this. "You can have him! He totally was not into it. At least he's faithful, but he's no fun now…" Sharpay shrugged. "Your turn to spin, Troy." I spun the bottle and prayed like crazy that it didn't land on Sharpay, or Taylor, or Kelsi. I was ready to jump out the window if it landed on Chad, but thankfully, it stopped before Ryan. My prayers were answered, and I sighed from relief.

"Oh, come one!" I heard Sharpay say as I made my way over to Ryan. "At least make it a little interesting! These two are going out! Chad! You switch places with Ryan!"

"Um…how 'bout no?" Chad replied.

"But this is not right! This is supposed to be a game full of scandal! And---˝ Sharpay was cut off as I kissed Ryan. And I made sure that this kiss was a good one, like the one we shared last night. I let my soul fly into this kiss, and Ryan was able to put in more soul than I was. It didn't take long before we were rolling on the floor, everybody staring at us. "Now, this is more like it!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I wonder how long they'll be down there for?" Ryan and I stopped kissing and looked up to see many staring faces staring down at us.

"Uh…hi everyone," Ryan swallowed and smiled. "Did we over do it?"

"Little bit," Kelsi replied. "But hey, Sharpay loved it so, I dunno, kudos for that I guess." Everyone laughed.

"Well, we could keep going," I said, watching Chad's expression of surprise. "I mean, our love has no curfew…"

"Hey!" Ryan stared at me. "You took my line from last night! That's perjury! You cheater!" Ryan and I wrestled on the ground for a minute.

"Wait, last night?" Chad said, and Ryan and I froze and looked at him. "What happened last night?"

"Well, nothing really…" I said, but of course, Ryan was aiming to freak Chad out.

"Troy and I were fucking for God last night," He said calmly, looking up at the ceiling, as if he were glancing up at heaven. "We were enjoying the sweet ecstasy of the moment. I never knew Troy had such a huge---˝

"Stop!" Chad yelled. "If you two were screwing, I don't wanna know!" I was surprised; I thought Chad would actually be somewhat ok with it, considering he and Taylor had done the dirty quite a number of times. "Just kidding, sorta," he said, smiling. "Congrats, but I'm on a need-to-know basis. And right now, I don't need to know. But hey, I'm happy for you guys." We all laughed.

After a couple more rounds of Spin the bottle, Ryan gave me a look that told me that he wanted to talk in private, so I followed him to a different room.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

Ryan led me into a different room, a room that was totally empty except for a bed. I was a little nervous, based on what happened earlier in the party.

"Look Ryan," I began. "I don't know if I'm ready to…"

"Shh…" Ryan put his hand over my mouth. "I'm not gonna ask you to have sex with me. I just wanted to be alone for a bit. That's all." Ryan ran his fingers through my hair. "I would never make you do anything that you weren't ready for. I love you too much." He giggled. I blushed, it wasn't my place to assume that Ryan wanted sex, I should've asked first. I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"Troy, listen," Ryan's expression was serious now. "You don't have to apologize so much. I think it's cute that you thought I was dirty." He smiled and laughed softly. "I know that you don't mean it harshly, so don't worry so much. I love you because of those things, so don't change, not for the world." Ryan laced his fingers through mine. "Promise me that." Ryan's blue eyes drew me in…_Promise me…_ his voice rang in my head, and I did something that I didn't normally do…

…I cried.

I cried so freely, letting the tears run down my face in waterfalls, and I felt embarrassed. But Ryan wiped my tears and kissed me hard. Not forcefully, but hard enough to let me know that he was there. I guess that was the point, he was telling me not to worry, that it was okay to be me and make mistakes, and that he would always be there for me. His eyes continued to draw my soul away…I loved him so much.

"Hold me, Ryan."

"Hold me, Troy."

We held each other and never let go, not even when everyone else entered the room and joined in a group hug to end all group hugs. Sharpay had brought in a stereo, and proceeded to blast "Seasons of Love" from _Rent_.

_525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love.  
Seasons of love._

_525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. _

It's time now to sing out,  
tho the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends.  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love! Remember the love!  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love! Seasons of love.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X-x-X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

So, what did y'all think? Please review, so I can post chapter 6! Oh, and get back to me with any answers about the whole policy about lemon scenes. Byes!

ShadowAngel26


	6. Drama at the Party

Okay, Chapter 6 is up! Glad you all decided to stay with me for this long, hope to see you all for all the chapters to come! As usual, reviews are essential, thank you to all my reviewers who keep doing me favors! In this chapter, I decided to finally bring Gabriella back into the plot! Yea! I decided to make her more like a little sister to Troy, so I hope I don't upset anyone by doing so! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Six**

(Ryan)

"I think Gabriella's flight just landed," Troy said to me as we got up from our seats in the airport. Gabriella was due back in town before her mother, so Troy had volunteered to pick her up from the airport. I volunteered to accompany Troy, hoping that I could get a chance to greet Gabriella in my own way, meaning: I hope you stay away from my boyfriend, bitch!

I'm only kidding, though. I knew that Gabriella would respect mine and Troy's relationship, and I did like her company once in a while. "I'm gonna go meet her at the gate."

"Alright," I replied. "I hafta go to the bathroom, but I'll meet you guys along the way." Troy nodded and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead before going off to the gate. I proceeded to make for the men's room, Mother Nature was calling, and I had put her on hold for way too long.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

I was washing my hands, when I heard Gabriella's familiar voice outside the men's room.

"I need to wait for Ryan," Troy said to her.

"Ryan's here?" Gabriella sounded excited. "Cool! Hey Troy, I heard you had a boyfriend," I started to go out of the bathroom, to find that Gabriella was turned away from me, perfect… "Who is it?"

"It's me." I came up from behind her, startling her a bit, so she playfully hit me in the arm.

"No way!" Gabriella's eyes lit up. "You guys are going out? I knew it! I always knew you guys would end up together!"

"Yea, you and everybody else." Troy shrugged. "Was it really that obvious that we would end up together?" he looked at me. I smiled.

"Troy, come on," I smiled. "It was fate, for cryin out loud!" We all laughed as we got Gabriella's luggage and headed out to Troy's car.

"Well, where are we off to?" Gabriella asked.

"We could go back to my place," I offered. "You could catch up with everybody else, we could party…"

"Sounds great." Gabriella smiled, and I smiled back. But I hafta admit, I wasn't totally smiling like, one hundred percent.

I was happy that Gabriella was back, but I was unsure about whether or not she and Troy had really settled for a "friends only" relationship. I wasn't trying to be jealous, or malicious, I just didn't want to lose Troy. I made myself believe that Gabriella would keep her place, even though I still had that nagging doubt in the back of my mind.

We pulled into my driveway, and went inside. Gabriella greeted everyone, and the party that had been running for quite some time continued. I waited for the opportune moment to pull Gabriella aside and tell her my true feelings.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that while I am happy to see you, I'm kinda getting a bit jealous."

"Jealous?" Gabriella looked at me. "Really? Why?"

"Well," I took a deep breath. "I know that you and Troy used to spend a lot of time together last year, and I just wanted to make sure that you---˝

"Didn't steal Troy from you?" Gabriella asked, softly. "Look, Ryan, I'm glad that you and Troy are going out. I wouldn't try to ruin it just because Troy and I had our moments last year."

"It's not that I don't trust you," I said. "It's just that---˝

"You don't trust _me_." Troy was standing behind me, and he made me jump as he finished my sentence for me. "You don't trust me, do you Ryan?" I didn't know how to answer him, I wasn't sure! I thought I trusted him, but he and Gabriella did share in some pretty risqué moments last year, but he had put all of that behind him, hadn't he…?

"I---Troy---it's not that per say, but---˝

"Forget it." Troy muttered gravely as he turned and left the room.

"Troy, wait!" I called after him, but he ignored me and continued to go out to the deck, where he stood by himself.

I felt terrible. I felt like I had just let Troy down in the worst way possible. I doubted him, when there was probably no reason to doubt him at all. I felt my insides get tied into knots, as I stood there, speechless.

"Ryan, you should go talk to him," Gabriella broke the silence. "I know it seems too early, but you shouldn't let him harbor all this sadness for too long."

She was right. If I truly loved Troy, I would be trying to settle this problem as soon as possible. I had to be strong and confident in my apology, and yet also remind Troy that my thoughts were not too unrealistic.

That was easier said than done. My whole body was shaking as I approached the door that led out onto the deck, my eyes never left Troy as I opened the door, and slowly approached him.

"Troy?" I asked softly, coming up next to him. "Can we talk?"

"I don't know what to say to you," he replied, but not coldly. "But if you have something to say, then I'll listen."

"Look," I took a deep breath. "I know that it was wrong of me to doubt you, but you hafta understand something. I love you. I love you so much, that I'm scared to lose you. Troy, look at me," Troy glanced up at me, his beautiful eyes full of pain. I took another deep breath; Troy's eyes had caught me off balance… "I never meant to hurt you." My voice quavered as I said this. "Never…"

"Ryan, I understand where you came off from," Troy began, looking out into the distance. "What upset me was that you were talking about it with someone that wasn't me. And behind my back, no less. If you have something that you wanna talk about, you should've just told me."

"You make it sound so easy," I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I said this. "But it's not as easy as you think Troy. How am I supposed to tell you that I think Gabriella might take you away from me? Or that any other person, guy or girl, will be able to take my place?"

"No one can take your place," Troy said. "And you know that. I've never given you a reason to doubt me Ryan." He sounded so cold, and it was all new to me. I never wanted any of this drama to happen, and now my worst fears had come true. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. Instead, I opted to run up to my room, fall onto my bed and cry my eyes out. This whole situation was out of control, and totally blown way out of proportion. I didn't mean to upset Troy, so why did I feel so bad?

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

I had fallen asleep for a little while, and dreamt of all the good times Troy and I had shared. I awoke, and instantly wanted to go back to dreaming, remembering the incident that just happened.

As I lay awake in bed, someone's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close to a strong, male chest. I began to wriggle, trying to get out of this person's grasp, hoping it was Chad, playing a joke on me.

"You've gone through too much tonight, Ryan," A soft voice said in my ear. "You should relax."

"Troy?" I breathed. 'What are you doing? I thought you said…"

"Forget what I said," Troy whispered. "It's not worth it. I love you too much to let you go now." I smiled to myself; I knew that Troy wouldn't leave me. I turned to face him, and even though it was dark, I could tell it was him. His lips pressed against mine, and I could hear him murmuring, "I'm sorry," over and over.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," I said quietly. "But that doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is that we're together." I held Troy in my arms, and we fell asleep in each other's arms, our heads pressed together, and our hearts still sending us on a wild ride. We dreamed together, of happiness and bliss, all that awaited us in our future years.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's a little short, the next one will be longer! REVIEW!

ShadowAngel26


	7. Kelsi's new ideas

Chapter 7 is up, and I hope everyone enjoys it! I think I'll make this chapter a bit happier, maybe it'll make you laugh…I don't know…

Well, you know the drill, although I do seem to be getting less reviews per chapter, so please encourage yourself and others to review for this so I can get up the next chapter soon! I've been a little busy lately, so I apologize for the little delay for this chapter! ENJOY and REVIEW!

**Chapter Seven**

(Kelsi)

Although I thoroughly enjoyed the party with everyone, I must say that I was happy to be back in school at the beginning of the week. At least here, Sharpay was a little closer to normal…

I was sitting in my studyhall with Ryan, and even though I concentrating on writing a new arrangement of different pieces, Ryan was clearly focusing on something different.

"Do you think I should ask Troy to carry my books around for me?" Ryan gave me a puzzled look. "Or would that be asking too much of him?"

"Well, considering he has his own books to carry…"

"You're right," Ryan cut me off, waving his hand. "It's too much to ask…but I want me and Troy to have a cute moment in school!" he whined, it was pretty cute.

"Ryan, relationships aren't always the way they are on TV," I said, looking at him. "I think you're looking too hard for something that doesn't need to happen…" Ryan looked at me, and nodded.

"I know, I just want us to be that perfect couple, ya know?" Ryan looked at me. "I just want us to be happy forever, I don't want any of this drama…"

"Drama's a part of life, Ryan," I said calmly. "Whether you like it or not. So many people are addicted to drama that they go looking for it when it's not there. If you go looking for a reason to make you and Troy a perfect couple, it will all come back to ruin your life."

"You make it sound so gruesome." Ryan said, gravely.

"Well, don't listen to me," I said, patting Ryan on his shoulder. "Just heed my warning." Ryan nodded as the bell rang. I headed out to my locker, just in time to see Troy walk into my next class, studyhall again! I had the most studyhalls out of all my friends, and I loved to flaunt it!

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

"Kelsi, I need to talk to you, please…" Troy sat down next to me.

"I love to listen," I said, gesturing to Troy to continue.

"Do you think I should carry Ryan's books for him?" he asked nervously. I nearly did a double take. I couldn't believe that Troy and Ryan were on the same wavelength.

"Well, am I right when I say that you wanna carry Ryan's books so you guys can have your little cute moments at school?"

"How did you know?" Troy nodded.

"Let's just say a little bird told me." I shrugged. "Listen Troy. I think that you and Ryan worry too much about the way things should be. I think you guys should just go with the flow, do what Chad said; let love take its natural course." Troy nodded.

"I just feel like I should be doing more for him is all…" Troy said.

"I think he thinks you're doing just fine." I said, smiling. Troy gazed off into the distance, as if he was thinking hard. "Maybe you guys should just go on a date where you both talk about what each of you wants, and then you'll see that you both are doing just fine. I think you will notice that you aren't asking for as much as you think you are. Trust me Troy, I think I know what Ryan wants from you. And you've given it to him. The way you love him, it's enough." Troy smiled and hugged me.

"You always know exactly what to say," He said, hugging me. "Thanks, playmaker." I smiled; registering the use of my nickname Troy had given me.

"Anytime," I said getting up as the bell rang again, this time signaling the end of the day. "Hey, why don't you and Ryan come downtown with me and the rest of the gang. It would give you a chance to chill out with him, you know, maybe talk a little…" Troy nodded and headed off to his locker.

"Meet me at my locker when you're done," I called after him.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

When everyone had arrived at my locker, we all went to our cars, and put our miscellaneous things in them. We walked downtown, found a good spot to eat, and chatted.

"So, what show do you think Ms. Darbus will do next?" Troy asked.

"God, I hope she picks a good one!" Ryan voiced his opinion as he sat next to Troy.

"Maybe it'll be something fairly new," Sharpay shrugged. "Like _Wicked_, or _RENT_…"

"Or _Seussical the Musical_…" I muttered.

"What?" Taylor asked. Chad gave me a weird look.

"You know," I said, sipping my soda. "The musical based on all of Dr. Seuss's works? It was very successful on Broadway."

"Isn't that, like, a kid's show?" Chad asked. "Aren't you guys supposed to try and attract a broader audience?"

"It has a lot of adult humor, as well as some political laughs. Who knows?" I continued. "Maybe Ms. Darbus will do something older. Like _Into the Woods_, or _Fiddler on the Roof_." Everyone nodded, whether or not they agreed was up to opinion.

"Maybe we should do something different this year," Troy offered. "Like, write our own show or something." Everyone stared at him, a deadly silence hung in the air. The cheese on Chad's pizza slowly slid off onto his plate. "…Or maybe not…" Troy muttered, embarrassed. But soon, everyone was cheering, and talking about how cool it would be to actually create our own show. Troy seemed slightly confused, but joined in the conversation. Of course, Sharpay insisted on a lead role, and Gabriella said she'd take whatever role was offered to her. I volunteered to write the songs and script, with the help of everybody.

"I'll do it on one condition," I began; Troy gestured for me to continue. "Troy and Ryan have to be the main couple." Everything went back to the deadly silence, and I waited for everyone to suddenly start talking about it, and realizing what a great idea it was, but it was taking a little longer this time…

"Um, Kelsi?" Sharpay put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know if…"

"Oh, come on guys!" I cut Sharpay off. "Think about it! Chad said we needed to attract a broader audience, so what better way to do it than this? It'll show everyone that love conquers all, and is not something to be twisted into a moralistic society law!"

All the girls…and Ryan…had tears in their eyes. The guys looked like they were pondering it…

"What makes you think Darbus will let you go through with it?" Chad asked.

"I think I can make it happen if I can get enough support for fellow drama members, and outside support is always welcome and appreciated." Everyone nodded, and murmurs of agreement spread throughout our table.

"Well, if you think you can pull it off, then I'm in." Troy said.

"Me, too." Ryan said, smiling.

"Me, three!" Gabriella said.

"Me---um...Me!" Sharpay nodded, beaming; everyone rolled their eyes.

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X

(The next day at school)

"But Ms. Darbus, this will be a great show!" I protested.

"Kelsi, how can you be sure?" Ms. Darbus asked. "I don't think the school is ready for this kind of show. I know you think highly of it, but you barely have any of the script or songs done, your list of characters seems a bit, well, _different_, and frankly, I have already chosen a show to do." Ms. Darbus waved her hand in the air.

"But Ms. Darbus, I have the support of many fellow drama go-ers, as well as some of the other various student body groups." My teacher turned to face me. "We can pull this one off, Ms. Darbus, just give us a chance."

Ms. Darbus squinted at me, and I felt very self-conscious, but she took a deep breath, and thought about it.

"I'm going to ask you something," She said. "If I were to allow you to do that show, and this is hypothetical, Ms. Neilson!" She said, quickly seeing my face light up. "If I allowed it, would I have yours and your fellow students' word that it would be a success?"

"By every and all means, Ms. Darbus!" I beamed. Ms. Darbus put up her hand before I could continue.

"And, if it is not as big of a success, would I have your words that from that point on, there would never be another original play written to be performed on our stage?" I sighed and took a deep breath. I didn't want to speak for everyone else, but what choice did I have? If I had said no, she would've not let us do this.

"Yes…you have all of our words'." I sighed deeply.

"Well then, when can I expect to start rehearsals?" Ms. Darbus smiled, and I smiled back. "Remember our bargain, Kelsi. I want the finished script and score on my desk no later that two weeks from today." She turned and left.

Two weeks was definitely a time-cruncher, but we could do it, we had to…

I joined everyone for lunch, and told them of our situation. They seemed genuinely pleased with the fact that we had gotten permission to do our play, but they were also concerned about our time limit.

"Look, guys, we can do this," I said. "All we have to do is remember that this will be a huge success and this will prove to Ms. Darbus that we have what it takes to make our own shows!"

"But how do we know it'll be a success?" Ryan asked from across the table. "I don't mean to rain on your parade, but we still might not get as big a response as we want."

"We'll work hard," Troy said. "We'll make it so good, people will have to love it and Ms. Darbus will have to trust our abilities, and let us continue to write our own shows." We all agreed.

"So, can everyone get together at my place tonight?" I asked, everyone nodded. "Good then. Alright team, tonight we begin a process that will lead to the best show this school has ever seen!"

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-XX-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-XX-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-XX-x- X-x- X-x- X-x

So, did you guys like it? I hope so…

Please remember to review if you read this, I am starting to get fewer reviews for chapters, and like I have said time and time again, I need reviews! Thanks for your continued support!

See y'all in Chapter 8!

ShadowAngel26


	8. Signatures and Annonymous Messages

Well, chapter 8 is here…sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy; my chapters will probably take more time to post, but don't give up on me! I will continue to post this story as long as you guys keep reviewing! Speaking of which, I'm getting less and less reviews for each chapter (again) and it's a bit disappointing. I understand that you all are busy, but please leave a review for me so I know to continue! Thanks to all who keep reviewing, I hope you stay with me!

**Chapter Eight**

(Ryan)

"Brilliance!" Ms. Darbus dramatically waved her arms about, flopping a copy of our finished script on her desk. "Sheer brilliance!" I smiled. "But, I don't know if our student body can handle a play of such…"

My face fell. Of such what? Ms. Darbus seemed to read my mind.

"…Of such intensity, one might call it…"

"Or love," I said, bluntly. "At least I'd call it love." I looked down at our finished script, the script we had worked so hard on. I felt worse and worse as the seconds crawled by. Ms. Darbus looked at me.

"Ryan," she began, sitting down. "You know that I fully support fully your ideas and this play and its message. But we also have to consider all possible reactions this play could get…the good, and the bad…" she gave me another glance. I shrugged, acted as if I hadn't thought about it that way, but I had…

"I think that people should be able to react however they want," I said, looking down at my feet. "If they like it, that's great. If they don't…" _If they don't, screw 'em! _I thought. "…If they don't, then that's for them to decide." Ms. Darbus nodded at me, blinked a few times, and looked intensely at the wall, she was thinking.

"You all seem so sure in the success of this play," she began. "But I'm still not totally convinced. But I'll make you a deal, if you can get enough support for this show from people who aren't in your little circle of friends, and if you can get sufficient adult support from the community, I might actually consider putting this show on the stage where it belongs." Ms. Darbus smiled at me. I smiled back, even though I knew this was not going to be as easy as I wanted it to be.

**::-//-:: **

"So we need more support…we can pull it off." Troy said, as he sat with me on my bed. Troy and I had walked home from school, and I told him of my conversation with Ms. Darbus. I sat with my hand in Troy's hair, becoming rather preoccupied with the whole idea. I bit my lip and squinted my eyes.

"She said she loved the idea we had, so why doesn't she just go through with it?" I asked, annoyed.

"She's just looking out for the better of the school, that's her job," Troy assured me as he pulled me closer. I nuzzled his ear and sighed heavily.

"I just want this so bad," I said, hugging Troy.

"I know," Troy gave me a tight squeeze. "But you've done what you can so far, now you just have to wait. Give it time to sink in, and Ms. Darbus will come around, she has to."

"She better," I corrected Troy sternly. "I can't stand waiting, it makes me think of all the possible reasons why she wouldn't do it." Troy laughed quietly, and ruffled my hair.

"I'm sure she'll let us do it," he smiled down at me. "She just needs some time. We'll just have to wait, and go back later. In the meantime," Troy began to lean back, assuming a more comfortable position. "What say we take a little nap?" I grunted and squirmed as Troy pulled me closer to his chest, he giggled slightly as he did so. The closer I got to Troy's body, the clearer his heartbeat became. Like a solid metronome, it slowly and gently lulled me to sleep.

**::-//-::**

"Sign this form, now!" Sharpay had a unique way of getting people to do what she wanted. The jock signed his name, his eyes ever nervous, were locked on Sharpay's hysterical demeanor.

"Sharpay," I walked up to her. "We have to be a little bit nicer to people, so they sign the form with actual meaning. Not because you threaten their lives if they don't."

"Hey, if it weren't for me, you'd never have gotten this many signatures," Sharpay said with a calculated flip of her hair. She was right, she had gotten nearly one hundred signatures, and in less than ten minutes. "Besides, people around this school need more force if you want them to do something."

I shrugged, it was pointless to argue. I went around and got as many signatures as I could, which Sharpay was eager to point out how she had tripled my amount by the end of the day. Troy showed up with almost as many signatures as Sharpay, who was quite upset and asked politely, "Where the hell did you get all those signatures?!"

"Cheerleaders." Troy sighed, smiling. I gave him a quizzical look; he gave me a quick hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"I think we might have _almost_ enough to give Ms. Darbus." I said, reviewing the signatures.

"We'll have enough to give to her and give the ones left over to people as Christmas gifts!" Sharpay giggled, clapping. I raised my eyebrow at her. "What? I was joking! Jeez, you are no fun! I'm going home, you two can stay here and snog or something!" My mouth dropped and Troy blushed slightly. Sharpay smiled wickedly and walked off, leaving Troy and me alone in the halls of the school. I felt Troy's fingers lace between mine, and he gently pulled me closer, placing a kiss on my face, then my lips. I kissed back; I couldn't believe Sharpay wasn't here to say "I told you so!" but it didn't matter.

"Ahem!" I had to mention Sharpay, who was standing in the middle of the hallway. Troy and I pulled away from each other. "Oh, don't mind me!" Sharpay said. "I forgot my signatures list, but I'll let you two get back to your Love Shack moment. See you at home, dear brother!" she turned on her heels and left. I giggled nervously, and gazed at Troy, who was running his fingers through his hair.

"I guess I better go…home, I guess…"

"I'll drive you," Troy said suddenly. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Sharpay took the car, and it's cold outside," I pretended to ponder the situation. "And you're my boyfriend, yup, I think that's legally an option." I smiled. Troy smiled and held my hand in his. We walked out to the parking lot, where we found Sharpay standing, mouth agape, next to Troy's car.

"You didn't vandalize my car, did you?" Troy asked sarcastically, but then his beautiful eyes filled with terror.

"What is it?" I asked, going up to Troy's side. "What's wrong---oh, my God…!" I gasped in horror. On the side of Troy's car, in bright red letters, was the word: **_FAG_**. Next to it, the phrase, **_THERE'S NO PLACE FOR GAYS IN THIS SCHOOL!_**

My eyes filled with tears, Troy held me close, although he was still in shock himself.

"Who would do this?" Sharpay asked, her hands clenched in fists at her side. "I swear if I find out who it is I'll…"

"No!" I cried suddenly, causing Sharpay to jump. "Don't do anything! Not now, Sharpay, not because of this!" I sobbed into Troy's shoulder, I knew I had brought him into this. If we never went out, this could have been prevented.

"Do you think Ms. Darbus will know about this? I mean, it could ruin our chance of ever doing our show…" Troy said softly.

"Word travels fast at our school," Sharpay replied angrily. "She probably already knows. But we'll still get to do the show, we have the signatures, this is only a small bump in the long winding road…"

I collapsed into Troy's arms; I didn't want to deal with this, not right now. I had enough stress going on, I didn't need this on top of everything else.

We all stood there for what seemed like forever, and then some. I never wanted this to happen, but it did. And it was all my fault…

X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x- X-x-X-x- X-x- X

Well, there was Chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it!

Chapter 9 is soon to come, but I need reviews, I expect more!

Thanks for the continued support! See you in Chapter 9!

ShadowAngel26

-


End file.
